Dinner Invitations
by darkmystress00
Summary: Beth overhears an awkward conversation in the hallway of her building, and decides to help a stranger out of a sticky situation.


Beth paused in the stairwell, listening to the voices coming from the hallway above her. She was on her way up to her apartment after some light grocery shopping but the voices made her pause. She peeked over the landing and spotted her neighbor standing outside his door with another man. She noted her neighbor, Daryl, looked annoyed, or uncomfortable, but considering she'd lived in the building for over a year and he hadn't uttered more than two words to her, she could understand why. She took a moment to study Daryl. He'd always been attractive, and even just passing by him in the hallway made her heart beat rapidly in her chest, but she'd never been able to engage him in conversation. A quick "Hello." and "Goodbye." in passing was all she could really muster. He seemed to be someone who liked to keep to himself, and the things being heckled at him clearly made him want to disappear under the floorboards. Beth could understand. The older man was heckling him and saying things that made Beth herself gasp in embarrassment.

"Darylina…why wont you come out to the bar with me? You need to get out and get a little ass, man." Beth rolled her eyes.

Daryl wanted to groan. Merle had shown up out of the blue on his doorstep and the first thing he'd asked about was getting laid and finding some drugs. Daryl had hoped to point him in the direction of the local dive bar, but the second that had happened Merle had assumed Daryl was joining. Daryl couldn't think of a way to get out of it without piquing his brother's ire and just making matters worse.

"Merle, I got work in the morning, and besides…" He rumbled, but Merle cut him off.

"Work." Merle scoffed, cutting off Daryl. Beth rolled her eyes from her perch in the stairwell. "You can blow off work for one day. Come on, there's a fine piece of ass just waitin' for you down there. I seen her. You ain't gay or somethin' are you?" Beth grit her teeth. She hadn't even met the man and Merle made her want to scream.

"Hell, no, I ain't Merle…but…"

"There ain't no buts about it. You're comin' with me." Daryl wanted to heave a sigh. This was going to be nothing but bad news. Beth clamored up the last couple steps, standing on the landing quietly. Her eyes landed on the pair and she flashed them a big smile. Merle let out a soft whistle and she struggled not to glare at him.

Daryl wanted to sink into the floor. The pretty girl from across the hall was standing in front of him and his brother, smiling away like she hadn't just heard the awkward conversation Daryl was currently still trying to get out of. He'd noticed her when she'd moved in, but every time she talked to him it made him get all tongue tied. He often just grunted or offered a simple word in greeting or parting, resigning himself to the fact that she'd never want anything to do with a redneck like him. He heard Merle whistle at her and fought the urge to smack his older brother in the shoulder and tell him to knock it off.

"Oh, Daryl!" She called, startling the him. "I was hoping to beat you here. I got groceries for dinner." She shifted the big paper bag in her arms, and then her eyes landed on Merle. "I wasn't expecting company." She neared Daryl, her arm snaking out to gently wrap around his limp one. She felt Merle's eyes travel over her and tried not to cringe. Daryl tried not to act completely floored and surprised. What the hell was she talking about?

"Well, Darylina. Ain't you gonna introduce us?" The way Merle shifted and sauntered a step closer to her hand Beth's grip on Daryl's arm tightening. Daryl reached up, covering her hand with his reflexively.

"I'm Beth." She breathed. "I'm Daryl's girlfriend. I live just across the hall." Daryl started at that. He was so confused. They'd never so much as had a conversation, and now she was telling his brother she was his girlfriend. She felt Daryl stiffen against her and prayed to God he wouldn't have an outburst and give away her lie.

"Well, well, well. Baby brother, you didn't tell me you had a little girl friend, or that she was a mighty cute lil piece neither." Beth tried not to let the anger boil over inside her.

"You didn't give me the chance." Daryl rumbled beside her and Beth nearly collapsed in relief at his words. "I can't go to the bar, Merle." His words were hard. "And you can't join us for dinner." Beth snorted at the blunt matter-of-fact way he'd put it. Daryl swallowed, watching the emotions play over Merle's face. He could tell Merle wanted to ask them questions, catch them in a lie, but couldn't do it. He gave a nonchalant shrug before turning to make his way down the stairs.

"No big. More tail for me." He grumbled. "It was mighty fine meeting you Beth. When you get tired of Darylina over here, you go ahead and give ol' Merle a call. I'll show you a good time." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Not likely." She retorted before she could think better of it. Merle let out a laugh as he shrugged and moved down the stairs. When he was completely gone and out of earshot, Beth released Daryl's arm and took a step back. "Sorry about that." She mumbled, her cheeks turning red. "I overheard what was happening on my way up, and could tell you were uncomfortable." She fidgeted with the bag in her hands. "Thought I might be able to help the situation." Daryl gave her a nod. Her eyes darted around awkwardly in the silence. "Well, I guess I'll be going…" She pointed down the hall towards her door before taking a couple steps in that direction.

"Thought you were gonna make me dinner." She froze and turned to look at her handsome neighbor. He smirked at her lightly, trying hard to hide the fact that his face was flooding with red. "Might be nice to get to know my girlfriend, now that I know I have one." She let out a snort.

"You want me to make you dinner?" She turned and faced him, a playful smile on her face. When he gave a shrug she grinned widely at him. "Well then come on." She motioned with her head. "Can't cook dinner here in the hallway." She winked at him before turning to her door and unlocking it. She heard his shuffling footsteps and smiled to himself. This was going to be an interesting dinner to say the least.


End file.
